Dovetail
by Priestess of Groove
Summary: A rewrite of Catching Fire - After nearly a year of anticipation, Katniss begins to believe that they overestimated President Snow's anger after her win. She struggles with her competing feelings for Peeta and Gale and her attempts to master her new talent, but it's only when the 75th Hunger Games begins, that President Snow decides to strike.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **After this author's note, I don't anticipate adding anymore because I feel like it breaks the immersion of the story.

I personally wouldn't count myself a huge fan of _The Hunger Games_ trilogy and, in fact, I very much disliked the second book. I felt it was poorly written and poorly handled all around. I cannot claim the idea for this story. I actually discovered it somewhere else and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to take a crack at re-writing the story. I have done my best to stay true to the characters and the spirit of the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The sun has only just risen over District 12, alighting on a figure standing beneath a tree bare of all its leaves. Despite the fierce cold which caused the figure's breath to puff out in tiny clouds, she doesn't stir.

She doesn't have to wait much longer. With the ground frozen, it's impossible to walk with a silent tread and when Katniss hears him, for just the faintest moment her eyes go wide, her breath quickens, and she has to make an effort not to train her bow on him. She's gotten a little better about it.

The first Sunday after the games, she was barely able to wait for dawn to break before she was hurrying across the town to the woods. Now that Gale was in the mines, Sunday was her only opportunity to see him. She had been craving his company even before the games had ended. At her first sight of him coming up to their hill, she couldn't resist flinging herself into his arms.

He hadn't hesitated in wrapping her up in his powerful arms. "I knew you could do it, Catnip," he whispered in her ear. She laughed, but when she inhaled everything changed. Gale no longer smelled of Apples and Alderwood. She did her best to hide her sadness at the way things had already changed in the mere two months she was away.

"Ready for some hunting?"

"I'm waiting on you," she shot back, her smile felt halfhearted. There seemed to be some part missing. It was small, something that felt more internal and it had disappeared in the course of the games, of that she was sure.

The day hadn't improved. They rounded up a fine catch of fish and collected from their strawberry patches, but it was when the hunting started that Katniss ran into her old prey. She found some turkey tracks and was quietly stalking it, when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at it surreptitiously, and then her heart was in her throat and she whipped the bow over to just miss an arrow at Cato, only for him to turn suddenly into Gale.

He swore loudly even as Katniss cried out in shock and ran to him. "Are you okay? I am so sorry!

"What the hell was that, Katniss?"

"I saw movement and it looked like a mountain lion, so I shot," she couldn't quite meet his eye. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just finish hunting."

They continued by catching a couple of the turkeys and a squirrel. There was another movement where she was certain Rue was sitting in the branches observing the hunt curiously and it unnerved her badly enough that she missed the last squirrel entirely.

Usually after a successful hunt they were in high spirits, chatting and laughing, but that first hunt they walked back in silence. She could tell that Gale had a million questions, but he knew her better than to ask. Katniss was eternally grateful for it and she went into the woods now only on Sundays. It had ceased to be a place of sanctuary.

Several weeks had passed since then and Katniss went through the motions of life like a lost soul. Who was she really without the woods and her hunting? The Victor of the 74th Hunger Games and that was it. The subsequent visits were just as bad as the first: a stung Glimmer made an appearance; she only ever caught the edge of Foxface's scarlet mane of hair as she darted through the trees, and another time she swore Thresh had been stalking her like a lion stalking its prey.

Katniss continued to go. Her mother of all people actually encouraged it, saying the routine would do her good, so she went, partially out of a vague hope the hallucinations would cease and the forest would become her haven again, but also because of Gale. He was still her friend and he deserved to put food on the table. Since he wouldn't accept her money, he would simply have to suffer her company.

Five months since she came back, she says a weak "Hey" to him and he gives her a wan smile once he reaches the top of the hill. She never asks him about work because she already knows. Likewise, his small talk is limited.

"What'd you get Prim for her birthday?"

Of course he asks the one question that guarantees a smile.

"Another goat," she replies and tries not to wince. This goat wasn't nearly dead and a product of a hard barter. It was a kid freshly bought at full price. It was nice having money and Katniss goes to the hob frequently to spend it around, but she can't help feel she's flaunting her newfound wealth at Gale.

"A little friend for Lady?"

"Lady didn't appear terribly happy at the time."

"She'll get used to it. And Prim?"

"How do you think she took it?" Katniss asked with a wry grin. This is the first normal conversation they've had since she got back. "She's only played with him for 3 days straight. Me and mother have barely been able to pry her away long enough to go to school."

"A he, huh? Looking forward to some more little goats in the future?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Just like that her good humor vanishes. "Maybe." The truth was she was hoping to give Gale a nanny goat in the future to ease his family's troubles. Once again, it felt like another instance of flaunting her wealth in his face. "Speaking of goats, I brought some cheese and bread for breakfast," Katniss said, pulling the items from her bag.

It hadn't escaped her that this was the same breakfast on the day of the reaping. She kept telling herself that there was nothing symbolic about it, but in a way she hoped it would serve as a sign that they might get back to what they were before that fateful day. But she was fooling herself.

He chowed down on the bread gratefully. He at least didn't object to her serving him up a larger portion. "Isn't the Victory tour today?"

"Don't," Katniss snapped, the last vestige of her good mood seemed to blow away in the wintry wind.

"What? I was just assuming you had to be somewhere."

"Not until later."

"How long will you be gone?"

"You know how long these things last."

"And what about you and…Peeta?"

This was the first Gale had ever uttered his name since she had come back from the Games, but it caused her to think about the upcoming trip for the first time. Katniss was very much a person of the present. Thinking about the future didn't fill bellies and making long term plans was futile because virtually everyone suffered the same fate: a life in the mines. So she always pushed the future away. "Let's not talk about that. We need to stock up," Katniss replied, once again side stepping the topic and heading downhill.

Gale sighed in frustration. "When are we going to talk?"

"When I get back. After the tour, everyone will forget while they gear up for the next Hunger Games."

"It doesn't end there and you know it."

Deep in the tightly knotted pit of her stomach, she knew he was right. He was shouting at her the truth that she hadn't let herself believe for five months. She was a mentor now, which meant she'd be dragged along with Peeta to the Capitol every year. Was the audience expecting them to be together? And the year after that and the year after that? She hadn't meant to be tied with Peeta the rest of her life! She was about to induce a panic attack when she abruptly pushed it aside.

"What would you've had me do, Gale? He was my best chance to survive."

"I know, which is why I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

She blinked and stepped back as if the very words themselves had been a blow to her face. "What?"

He was quiet, staring at the ground as he thought of his next words. "I..I didn't realize until after you were gone what you meant to me. The District felt empty, the hob was quieter, and the woods…it seemed hollow. I felt like I'd lost my arm. I couldn't quite function the same. I never thought I'd see you again. And then there was your parade debut and your training score. That's when I really believed you'd come home."

"You always underestimated yourself. I always believed you had a great shot at winning just from hunting with you, but after the splash you made, I knew you'd be unstoppable," he said with the first ghost of a smile.

Katniss could only stand there in shock, not knowing what to say. Thankfully he wasn't quite finished. "But when Peeta made his confession and I watched you dote on him, like how I'd imagine you'd dote on me. You don't know how hard it was watching you love someone else"

She wanted to say that it had all been fake, but after her realization of being forever tied to the boy with the bread, she bit her tongue. It would be needlessly cruel to get his hopes up, especially when all she wanted was to fling herself into his arms and never let go. Besides, she hadn't been entirely sure the affection was all one-sided.

All she said in a quiet voice was, "I'm sorry, Gale."

"May I at least give you this?" He stepped up, hesitated a moment, and then kissed her on the lips.

She melted like steel in his ironclad embrace. Like a bee to pollen, she was helpless to resist and eagerly returned the kiss. She could indulge in this at least just once. It might be her only chance to.

"When he pulled away, his smile was a pale of its former self. "We better start hunting or you'll never make it back in time." So he passed her down the hill and a moment later she followed, staring at him with an expression of longing and regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They always went to the hob together after their hunt, but once there they went their separate ways. Galen went to haggle and Katniss to buy. It still felt alien to be handing over coins instead of meat or clothing or herbs. She examined the seasoning available and picked out a few. Her mother and Prim were both having a ball at cooking new things and trying out new flavors. Maybe they could make something tasty of the two rabbits. She bought most of her meat these days, but she still holds that there was still something fresher about eating her own kills. She purchased Ochre and Nutmeg and then headed to the merchant store fronts. The hob held sentimental value, but it lacked essential items such as fresh fruit and vegetables, especially in the winter time.

She spotted the storefront of the baker's, where the cakes were on display and she smiled inwardly at the memory of giving Prim her first real birthday cake, with real cream icing. No matter what her relationship with Peeta was, Prim deserved to have a real birthday cake. It had been deliciously rich and creamy chocolate with vanilla icing. It had actually compared to some of the food she remembered from the Capitol, which was the only thing she missed about that place.

Back to the task at hand, Katniss picked up onions, carrots, and potatoes; stew was a favorite in the family. Katniss then headed over and picked up another loaf of good white bread and finally honey. Honey had been a real treat that no one had before, but Katniss won't deny that honey on bread had become a favorite snack.

Finally she began the trudge back home. The new house was set a little ways outside the city, closer to the mayor's home, and though the walk wasn't longer, it was made longer by Katniss' reluctance. Finally, she couldn't put it off any longer and shoved her way through the door, stamping her boots to dislodge the pesky snow.

"Hi, Katniss," Prim chirped from the kitchen table where she was dipping her bread into a lamb stew.

"Mmm, that smells good," Katniss said, making her way to the kitchen with her haul.

"Well, hello, Katniss," Effie Trinket said, suddenly popping into view. Her appearance had changed from the last time she'd seen her. Now there was a turquoise wig set atop her head, more elegantly pinned than the one Katniss had seen during the Hunger Games. Looks like District 12's good fortune was smiling on her. This time she had blue eye shadow with a dash of turquoise and gold highlighting her features. It actually looked rather beautiful if Katniss cared at all about Capitol fashion. It did not offset Katniss' dour mood.

She stiffened at the sight of her and gave her a wan smile. "Effie, how are you? I was expecting Cinna."

"He's waiting in the Capitol to fix you up, dear."

"The Capitol? Aren't we going to all the outlying districts first?"

"Change of plans. The Capitol has decided it's awfully pointless to have a party in each district, so they're just making it one big party in the Capitol!" By Effie's fixed smile, it was something else entirely. Katniss may find her ditzy and her fashion bizarre, if not questionable at best, but there was no doubt Effie knew her politics. It must have something to do with her game winning stunt.

Katniss almost wishes she could take it back. Almost. But that little stunt saved both her's and Peeta's live and she wasn't certain the Capitol could do anything to make her regret it.

"Thank you so much for the tea. It was quite delicious for being made out here." Mother's smile turned positively stale at the backhanded compliment, but she thanked her nonetheless.

Katniss didn't bother to hide her glare.

"Now, come along! We've kept the boys waiting long enough," Effie said, using her hands to guide Katniss to the door.

"Can't I at least drop my pack off in my room?"

"Maybe you should have thought of that sooner before you made us late. Honestly!"

"I'll take your pack up," Prim said, skipping over to snatch the pack from Katniss before she was shoved out the door.

Once outside, Katniss rounded on Effie. "Couldn't you have at least let me say goodbye?"

Effie returned the hard glare with a sickly smile, "You're the one who make these things difficult, Katniss. I just preempted it. Besides, you'll see them again in four days!"

Katniss was surprised to find them headed in the direction of Haymitch's house.

"You haven't even gotten Haymitch yet?"

"I do most difficult to least."

"You think I'm more difficult?"

"Haymitch at least knows the routine."

Katniss still suspected they'd find Haymitch sleeping in his own vomit again, but much to her surprise when they knocked, she heard a gruff but rude, "I'm coming. I'm coming!" He was scruffy and his eyes were bloodshot like he only got two hours of sleep, but he was presentable. Katniss did notice his ever present flask was in his hand. "Finally stop dragging your heels, sweetheart?"

"You're one to talk."

"My life isn't the one at stake here."

"All the more reason to delay if you ask me."

"Delaying doesn't make you look good, it makes you look suspicious. You're not supposed to have an inkling of what's going on."

Katniss opened her mouth to retort, but Effie cut her off.

"While all this is fascinating, you're both just delaying. Now, come along both of you," she snapped and shot them both warning looks.

They proceeded down the street quietly, but when they passed Peeta's house, Katniss asked, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Peeta is already at the train, overseeing the handling of his paintings. And speaking of paintings…"

"Effie, no!" Katniss gritted out between her teeth.

"Katniss, you're required to have a talent and perform by the time of the next Hunger Games. We're already halfway there. You need a talent!"

She scowled some more. They'd been through this several times already; at least once a month Effie would ask the same question and then she rambled off a list of talents.

"Why can't I do archery?"

"Because that's rather course. There's nothing beautiful or elegant about sending an arrow into a dummy's head."

"I find it elegant," Katniss said out of spite, but the thought of firing arrows at human-like targets made her stomach churn. She could barely hunt animals right now.

"Between the games, the Capitol likes pretty things. Paper mache, glass-blowing, pottery, music…you know, art!"

`"I'm not artistic."

"You can sing."

"I will not sing for them!" Katniss' mood could not get any darker. Everything was coming back to haunt her: Her father, Rue, Cato, that boy from District 1 she killed, and now Gale. She hadn't had a day this bad in a long time.

"Then find a new talent! You need to know by the end of this trip so that you can be prepared for your debut or there's going to be trouble."

"She's right, Katniss. You need to display something sufficiently romantic or public opinion of you will sour and we can't have that," Haymitch spoke up.

"What was your talent, Haymitch?" She still felt sullen, but she was genuinely curious.

"Poetry."

She stared. Of all the things he could have chosen, Katniss would have thought that the dead last. "Why?"

"Words are powerful," he replied.

"What was one of your poems? An Ode to Alcohol?"

"Laugh it up, sweetheart," Haymitch replied, with a nasty grin. "You need a talent and if you don't get one, it's on your head. Now, be nice and I might actually help you, talentless slug that you are."

Katniss' cheeks burned. "You're the last person I will consult on talents!"

"That's enough," Effie said, putting hands on the both of them to keep from tearing each other's throats out. "You know what you need to do, Katniss. I suggest you start doing it. Now, we're almost there."

Katniss noticed that Effie had developed a new habit of silencing talk before they reached anything officially Capitol, even if it was as harmless as arguing about talents.

Peeta was already at a table snacking on some cookies when they arrived. "Hi, Katniss," he said pleasantly enough, but his smile was weak.

"Hi," Katniss replied, but she was still angry from her argument with Haymitch and brushed past him to beeline for her room.

Just as she was closing the door, she heard Peeta say, "So what did you say to her now?" She smirked.

The train started moving almost immediately, but it was a little bit before she heard a knock on her door. "I'm not hungry right now, Effie!"

"Katniss, it's me," Peeta's soft voice drifted through the door and she opened it for him.

"Hey," she said, going back to her place where she had been brooding on the bed.

"Hey," Peeta said. He watched her for a moment and then with a great breath he said, "So Effie told me about your talent search."

"It's going as well as expected," Katniss grumbled.

Peeta sighed. "Do you have any idea about what you want to do?"

"Something with music, I think. It at least has some use compared to the other things Effie mentioned. What am I going to do with Paper Mache?"

"Decorate your house with it?" Peeta asked, grinning. "I would agree, I can't see you doing something like that. But music…were you thinking about learning an instrument then?"

"I won't sing for them," Katniss replied. There was a stubborn jut to her jaw as she said it.

"So what would you play?"

"I just don't know."

"You could always ask Dorner for fiddle lessons. Then there's the Forster twins and their tin whistles."

Katniss wrinkled her nose. "I just don't know. I want to see what's actually available."

"Well, no matter what you pick, Katniss, I know that you'll be great at it. When you put your mind to it, you can succeed at anything. Don't let Haymitch tell you otherwise."

"Thanks, Peeta," she said.

They fell into an awkward silence and then he said, "I better go and get ready for dinner. By the way, I don't think you'll be able to get away with not having dinner."

"I'll come out. I'm just afraid I'll throw something at Haymitch."

Peeta chuckled and said, "Just try not to look at him."

_But then all I'll have to look at is you,_ Katniss thought, but she merely nodded. Peeta was too kind for his own good. He knew that she didn't love him, yet he came to cheer her up anyway. Why would he want to be with her? He was too good for her. But at the same time she felt a pang of longing in her heart for what she couldn't have.


End file.
